


3 AM Mari Hours

by Aubregrinds2



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hero/Mari, Lemon, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, omori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubregrinds2/pseuds/Aubregrinds2
Summary: Hero has been having bad dreams about Mari's death lately.So Mari decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	3 AM Mari Hours

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YALL GUESS WHO'S BACK.
> 
> THIS FIC'S BACK!

Hero saw something horrible tonight.

He saw Mari, lying in that casket, glass sealing her cold dead body inside.

He saw dark figures; they were lowering her body into the earth.

He saw his friends and his brother Kel, they were at her funeral, in disbelief over her death.

He felt the hot tears coming down from his face, as he saw her leaving this world in the hole beneath, never to be seen again…

Why did this happen to Mari, why did she have to--

Hero woke up in bed, sweating with tears in his eyes. 

“I—it was just a dream… Just a bad dream…” He muttered to himself. And yet he could not stop crying at how morbid it was…

He looks to his side to see Mari on the other side of the bed. She was sound asleep right next him. He could not help but pull her into his arms, like it would keep what he saw in there from coming true.

Mari woke up hero to holding her, crying. It was something that almost never happened since they moved in together for college. They lived what could be considered an ideal romantic love life. They would support each other in their respective studies, while also providing comfort when one another would need it most, all in the same dorm. It was so perfect, until recently… when Hero began having nightmares of her and death.

It started out small, she would get tiny injuries here and there in his dreams. A sprained leg at softball practice, a cut on her finger while cooking. But they would grow in severity over time, until eventually… His dreams would get right to the point. That was when he started crying in his sleep…

Just like tonight. 

Mari looked up at Hero and wiped a tear off his face. “Everything okay?” Mari asked Softly.

Hero looked down at Mari to see was awake, he tries to hide the sadness off her much, much to no avail. 

“I—it’s fine… Just another nightmare. I’m sorry...”

Hero let go of Mari and tried to turn over to get back to sleep. Looking at the alarm clock by the bed and seeing it was 3 AM was a good motivator to go back to sleep.

But Mari was not having it. She was not going to let him rest like this.

She grabbed hero by the shoulders and turned him on his back, then got on top, turning her worried face into a smile. While Hero grew confused.

“… You know what we haven’t done in a while?”

“… No um… Done what?” Hero asked, confused.

Hero looked into Mari’s eyes. He knew what she meant.

“Oh—that—I mean… I don’t know I’m going to be really busy tomorrow—”

“Who said we’d do it tomorrow?”

His face was flushed with red. When they were together, he did not think Mari would be THAT into him at first. That it would be mostly just cute and romantic, however, over time it became clear as they got older that there was attraction in that way. And eventually it led to one thing or another by the time they saw each other again at Faraway University.

And it was going there again. 

“I—”

Before he could break out a sentence, she had her fingers on his lips to stun him into silence. Mari proceeded to press her lips onto his.

Mari’s kisses were always soft and warm no matter her intentions, the first kiss they had was full of fireworks and sparks, the second one many after the sparks died down, but were replaced with warmth and comfort. But in situations like these there was a little spice when Mari did it to rile him up. The way she would try to suck him in and get a taste. How she would put her arms around his head, pulling him so close he could feel her breath. 

She backed her head up to look at her man, he was flushed, flustered beyond belief without words. Mari could not help herself. She wanted to see more of him.

“I love you so much…” Mari’s voice crooned out. She started with one kiss to his lips, then more his neck just to hear him whimper.

“M… Mari…!”

With every kiss Mari slowly moved her hand down. Sending tingles throughout his body. He was panting, slowly losing himself in her touch. 

Then, when she reached down there, he yelped out like a puppy.

“C-careful!”

She smirked mischievously and began to stroke. “Don’t worry, I’m just prepping the meat.” She said seductively.

Her touch was gentle and slow, with every move her hand made he felt pleasurable chills jolt through his body that made his mind grow fuzzy. Rational thought was leaving him.

With his free hands, Hero took Mari by surprise and went for a counter maneuver. Pulling her in for another kiss and trying to get the oven warmed up. It was awkward and sloppy at first, but he knew he was getting the hang of things when the noises from her started to echo in his head.

Whatever they were thinking about before was replaced with thoughts of one another. Movements went from gentle to rough in anticipation. They were so eager for one another that they started taking layers of clothing off to get it out of the way.

Hero got on top of Mari. He was impatient, in need. He needed her right then and there right now and anything in his mind that would have stopped him was long gone.

No words could describe these two together other than a match made in heaven. In one another’s eyes they saw their perfect match. They were flawless, there was nothing to criticize. The only problem here was their insecurity themselves. But that only served to bring them closer.

Mari was so beautiful, so… perfect. Every time he saw her stripped bare of everything, from her soft legs to her cute face, Hero could not help but stand there and admire her like she was art. He was transfixed.

“You’re so pretty…”

Mari blushed and tried to hide her face. But she was smiling so giddily.

“Hero—You’re embarrassing me!”

Hero looked down; any pretty boy charm he could have tried to muster was drained from him.

“Sorry… But I really mean it.”

He went halfway, it was awkward, but it was there.

“You… you are beautiful…”

Mari’s eyes sparkled; his words assured her completely.

Mari took him by the shoulders and pulled herself up to his face for a quick deep smooth before she pulled away.

“Just put it in already…”

Hero obliged and did just that. Slowly and smoothly, he fit right into Mari. It first they first time they did it together, and they were overprepared and messy the second time. But this time Hero managed to pit in exactly right.

Mari put her arms around her Hero as he went, breathing in and out. Until both sighed in relief when he was fully inside her.

He could feel everything by then. She was hot, she was alive. Mari was right here and under him and he could not ask for anything more.

But he still had to ask. “Did it… er… It didn’t hurt, right.”

Mari grinned at him, and tried to sound critical. “I mean… It is pretty big.”

Hero was red, and a bit worried about himself, But Mari just chuckled. “No, it’s perfect…”

With everything good to go. Hero started to move in. The first thrust had Mari flinch and grip the bedsheets over Hero. She was shutting her eyes and letting herself feel every inch of his touch. His hands on her arms, holding her in place. Those messy dirty smooches she would raise herself up to give him, the raw amazing feeling his thrusts would bring her entire body. It was so good.

All that slyness Mari shown earlier left her, she felt like an animal in his arms, she wanted nothing but him. Her mind, her body, it all felt like puddy now and she would gladly give it all if it meant feeling more.

“H—Hero… hero… Henry keep--going… Henry please!”

A button was pressed in Hero’s mind. He was gone. He could not hold back anymore. Not for Mari.

“M—Mari!”

Hero clung onto Mari until nothing was untouched and began to increase his movement. His thrusts went faster, harder, He could swear he could reach all the way inside of her. Their grunts and pants were impossible to contain at all unless they were locking lips onto one other. But even then, their moaning was just as loud.

Hero could not remember what was even troubling him anymore. Mari was alive. Mari was right here. Mari was safe and happy and giving everything she had to him and him alone. She was his girl and nothing in the universe was going to take her from him. Not now. Not ever.

All he could even say was “I love you.” repeatedly in a pleasure fueled haze, Mari would say just the same as she clung onto him. Climax was turning them into broken records. Any words that did not translate into feelings of love or pleasure were forgotten and tossed away into nothingness.

They were tangled together into a messy pile of bliss and ecstasy. The outside world did not exist right now. All they could think about was showering one another in affection. All they could feel was the sweet sensations they gifted to the other. Only they existed in this little world of theirs.

Hero was reaching his peak in her. He could feel the one piece of rationality stuck deep in his brain breaking out his lips to speak. “Mari I… Inside… Can I please…”

Mari looked at Hero, she was drooling, she was edge too. But was clearly all gone. “Yeah… Yeah it fine… It fine!”

With one more strong thrust into Mari. Hero let everything out as she held onto him. Their vision went white. Anything terrible they could have felt before melted away into nothing as they held onto each other.

With reality slowly returning to them, so too did a feeling of contentment and peace. Especially for Hero, who slumped to his side of the bed, worn out by Mari.

Mari meanwhile looked rather refreshed after everything. She did feel tired. But climactic jolts like that worked differently for girls like her. 

“Feeling better now?” She spoke softly, petting his face.

“Yeah… yeah I feel… much better…” Hero could feel himself dozing off as he looked at her.

She cuddled up to his as his eyed started to droop. Hero wrapped his arms around her while she gave him a kiss on the forehead. Hero smiled. He could rest easy, knowing Mari would be safe in his arms when morning dawn came.

3 am had passed long ago. As did that Bad dream…

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making another one kinda like this. Consider this the cool prototype for what's to come.
> 
> Or COOM.


End file.
